dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Artifacts from the Past
Artifacts from the Past is an 8-player Tier 6 Operation included in the Halls of Power Part I Episode. The plot thickens as the Dreggs begin attacking League Halls on Earth. How are they using Boom Tubes, and why are these mindless husks of the Old Gods organizing an attack? Someone else must be behind this! You will travel to your enemies' Homeworld and discover what is behind the attack and rescue a key ally from the clutches of the enemy. *The Operation is located under Tier 6 of the 8 Player Tab. *Rewards: 10 Marks of Victory for players with a Combat Rating between 100 and 116 *Required Combat Rating: 100 *Suggested Dominance: 1500 In-Game History Heroes Aid Mister Miracle and Big Barda by gathering Third World artifacts before Darkseid's forces can. Villains Aid Kalibak and Mantis by gather Third World artifacts before the forces of New Genesis can. Combatants The enemy combat rating is 108. Map Walkthrough Collectibles Briefings and Investigations *Glimpse of the Fourth World (Investigations) *Meet the New Gods (Investigations) Collections *Fragments of Mantis *Relics of the Third World Feats *Accidental Perfection: Don't use any incorrect Artifacts when unlocking the final door in Artifacts from the Past operation (25 Points) *Drop the Weapon!: Defeat the second subboss at least once for each type of ancient weapon he wields during the Artifacts from the Past operation (10 Points) **Urgrund Sword of the Warmaiden **Urgrund Hammer of the Stormcaller **Urgrund Blades of the Rebellious Rogue **Urgrund Shield of the Hero Reborn *Waking the Dead: Defeat Domhamar the Defiant after he simultaneously revives all of the Dreggs that invaded the League Hall during the Artifacts from the Past operation (25 Points) Heroes *Ka-Boom Tube: Defeat Kalibak without allowing any Parademons to emerge from the boom tubes during the final fight of the Artifacts from the Past operation (25 Points) *Split Decision: Defeat Aspirant Feend and Major Helyun within 13 seconds of each other during the Artifacts from the Past operation (10 Points) *Thinning Out the Crowd: Defeat 300 Parademon Soldiers, Parademon Maniacs, Parademon Grenadiers, or Parademon Fixers in the League Hall: Security Breach alert or the Artifacts from the Past operation (25 Points) *Urgrund Energy Conservation: Defeat Kalibak while none of the artifacts are emitting Urgrund Energy during the Artifacts from the Past operation (50 Points) Villains *Ka-Boom Tube: Defeat Mister Miracle without allowing any bugs to emerge from the boom tubes during the final fight of the Artifacts from the Past operation (25 Points) *Split Decision: Defeat Colony Excavator and Colony Overseer within 13 seconds of each other during the Artifacts from the Past operation (10 Points) *Thinning Out the Crowd: Defeat 300 Colony Drones, Colony Lungers, Colony Bombardiers, or Colony Healers in the League Hall: Security Breach alert or the Artifacts from the Past operation (25 Points) *Urgrund Energy Conservation: Defeat Mister Miracle while none of the artifacts are emitting Urgrund Energy during the Artifacts from the Past operation (50 Points) Gallery Artifacts from the Past Stage 1 2.jpg Artifacts from the Past Stage 2 1.jpg Artifacts from the Past Stage 2 3 Heroes.jpg Artifacts from the Past Stage 2 4 Heroes.jpg Artifacts from the Past Stage 1 2 Villains.jpg Artifacts from the Past Stage 2 1 Villains.jpg Artifacts from the Past Stage 2 2.jpg Artifacts from the Past Stage 2 3 Villains.jpg Artifacts from the Past Stage 2 4 Villains.jpg Category:Operations Category:Halls of Power Part I Category:8 Players Category:Catalyst Instance